Akatsuki Girl
by shygirl12354
Summary: Rin, a girl who lives in Konoha, was kicked out of the orphanage and so she decides to try living alone. But of course, she gets kidnapped by the Akatsuki and finds out something big that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I finally got a beta and he, WalkerofDarkness, improved it, so I am reposting all the chapters.**

"Rin!" screamed the headmistress. I groaned and sat up. "Get down here," she yelled. I quickly jumped out of bed and put my clothes on and walked down the stairs. When I finally made it down there I saw the headmistress's ugly face.

She was a pudgy women who had dirt brown hair and small squinty brown eyes. She was wearing a very fancy dress that she probably bought with the money that was "suppose" to go to the orphanage. "Yes," I said.

She glared at me, "Since today is your eleventh birthday, and no one has adopted you, I have to kick you out. Pack up your stuff and leave." She laughed maliciously and walked away from me.

The statement of my fate shocked me, freezing me down to my very core. I couldn't believe that I was losing the place I called home, the only place I knew. After a few moments I walked to my room like a zombie and packed all my stuff together. It was pretty easy. The only things that I possessed was a pair of extra clothes, a locket from my father and a jewelry box from my mother. But the most precious thing I owned was the picture of Naruto and me.

I still remember the day I met him.

***Flashback***

_I was 7 years old and was swinging on the swing next to the academy. At that age, I was very shy and did not have any friends. I was going to be enrolled into the academy next year but I was watching the older kids practice so that I would be ahead of everyone else in the academy._

_No one had noticed me yet which was a good thing because Iruka-san did not like it when younger kids were around because I could get hurt. A strong breeze blew into my face so I closed my eyes._

_When I opened them again I saw two sky-blue eyes staring at me. I was so startled that I fell off my swing. When I looked up I saw it was just a boy who was a bit younger than me._

_He grinned at me, "Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will be the next Hokage, believe it!" Then he held his hand out for me to shake._

_I hesitantly took his hand. "My name is Rin," I said shyly._

_"Nice to meet you. Hey do you want to play with me?" he asked._

_"Sure," I smiled. And that was the start of our friendship._

***End Flashback***

"I have to write him a letter telling him that I am leaving," I thought. I sat down and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and told him that the orphanage was kicking me out to I decided to leave Konoha and try to live on my own.

I folded the paper and put it in the pocket of my dress. I decided I would do that last when everyone was asleep. I picked up the pack that had all my stuff in it and walked out of the orphanage.

Knowing that I was leaving Konoha village, I went to the market. I had a little money from some odd jobs I did like help the vendors set up their stalls. Stopping off at various stalls, I got some dried food, a set of kunai, a nice coat and a sleeping bag. I had a little money left so I saved it for another day. By the time I was done shopping, it was dark outside.

I waited an hour then went to Naruto's apartment. Watching from a distance, I waited until I saw his lights go out, then I snuck in and put the letter on his bedside table. Heading to the front gate of the village, I meditated on how to get past the guards there. Arriving at the gate, I found that the problem was easier than I had thought: the guards were asleep at their post. It simplified what I had thought was going to be a serious problem.

Free from the village now, I decided that I would walk tonight and sleep a little in the morning. I knew that they would send someone after me so I needed to get as far as I could.

When dawn broke, I was well away from Konoha. I pulled out a little fruit and ate it. I saw I was close to a cave so I set my stuff down and took a nap.

The sound of voices woke me from my dozing. They sounded close, so I felt a trickle of fear grip my stomach. Packing up all my stuff in record time, I picked a direction and ran away from the voices. I heard footsteps behind me and they were gaining. I tried to pick up my pace but the person was still gaining. As darkness claimed me, the last thing I saw was pale blond hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, WalkerofDarkness improved this story and I am reposting all the chapters.**

It was dark when consciousness returned to me. I felt very groggy, my thoughts kept jumbling together. A solid, hard texture pressed on me through the back of my shirt, while my chest had a narrow tightness across it. The tightness made it hard to breathe, but not impossible. I focused on opening my eyes, but they refused me as if they belonged to someone else. After a mental struggle, I finally opened my eyes, taking in the situation like my instructors had taught me. I was tied to a tree, and there were two people sitting around a small cooking fire. It was a small break that neither of them had noticed my waking up yet.

Carefully controlling my breathing, I glanced around for my bag and saw it was near me, almost out of reach. Slowly, with cautious movements I slid my feet under the bag, lifting it off the ground. One strap dragged on the ground, and I held my breath as I pulled the bag towards me. Any sound now would be disastrous, and not just by having my instructors scold me for a mistake. The bag came closer, then closer still. Getting the bag next to me, I managed to slip two fingers into the top, where I had dropped my kunai at the end of my packing. My fingers grazed one, then I managed to get them hooked through the ring of the knife, giving me a tenuous grip.

Slowly drawing the kunai out of the bag, I proceeded to start cutting into the ropes that held me. When they finally figured out I was awake, I was already through half of the rope. I quickly hid the kunai behind me and watched them come closer to me.

"Hey, what's your name and why were you in the Land of Water," said blondie.

I assessed the situation quickly, "I dont think that telling them my name will harm anything."

"My name is Rin,"I said. The red-head just stared at me boredly and that made me mad. "What, you think my name is boring?" I growled.

He just kept sighed and walked away. Blondie rubbed the back of his head and said, "Sorry about him, he doesn't have emotions because he is a puppet."

"Well that clears that up," I thought. "What are your names," I asked.

He smiled at me, "My name is Deidara and the person who just walked away was Sasori."

"Why did you kidnap me?"I asked him.

He looked at me and said, "Our leader-sama told us to find you and bring you back to the base." Now I was confused. What would the leader of the Akatsuki want with me.

I must of voiced that because Deidara answered, "We're not sure but you will find out in a couple of hours." I just sighed. After a couple of minutes Sasori came back and put on what looks like a ugly, wooden puppet.

Deidara untied me from the tree and put me on the back of Sasori's puppet. Then we started to walk. After a while, I was totally bored. I suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Deidara, can you reach into my bag and grab my jewerly box?" I asked sweetly. He grabbed my bag off his back and then gave it to me. I quickly opened it up and grabbed my sketchbook and pencil.

Then I started to draw Deidara. I was almost done with the body when we reached a cave with a rock in front of it. Deidara walked up to the rock and did a few handsigns. All of a sudden the rock moved to the side and we walked in. After we got in the rock slammed in place which made me jump. When the rock slammed in place, the lights turned on.

We walked down a couple of hallways and stopped in front of the door. "You have to go in alone," explained Deidara. Sasori had already left and then Deidara left making me the only one at the door.

I knocked on the door and heared a faint "Enter" so I swung the door open half-way and then closed it. I saw a orange-haired man sitting behind the desk and then a blue-haired woman standing next to him.

After a while of just staring at each other, I started to fiddle with my locket. The man zero-ed in on it and stood up abrubly. He practically ran over to me and he demanded," Where did you get this?"

"Um...my dad." I said. He then rubbed his face and sat back down behind the desk.

Then he said something that shocked me. "I am your father and the woman next to me is your mother." And I did what shocked people do, I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is getting repetative but WalkerofDarkness improved this story and I am updating the chapters.**

When I woke up, I noticed I was very comfortable. I opened my eyes and sat up. I saw that I was in an elegant purple room which was huge.

"Where am I?" I wondered. I quickly got up and went to the door to see if it was locked. It wasn't. I quietly opened the door and looked out. The hallway was deserted. I turned back and saw on the nightstand next to the bed was my backpack. I ran over and picked it up and walked out the door.

I tried to close the door with the least amount of sound then set out to find the exit. I must have wondered for a while because I was starting to get hungry. I opened my backpack and took out an apple. That's when I heard a loud bang followed by a bunch of yelling. It sounded like Deidara.

I knew it was a bad idea to go towards him so I ran in the other direction. I heard footsteps behind me but I ignored them. The most important thing to me right now was to get out of there. After five minutes I saw the exit. "Hey, un. Stop running and come back," shouted Deidara. I looked back and saw him and Sasori chasing after me. I just ignored them and kept running to the exit.

I was about five feet away when something tackled me. "Let go of me," I cried.

The person holding me had a gentle hold but I still couldn't get out of it. The person I soon realized was Deidara, and after a few minutes I grew limp in his arms. He pulled me up so that we were both standing and suddenly I was facing "Leader-sama".

Instead of looking at me in disgust, he looked sad and disappointed. He quickly schooled his face so that it was blank and said, "Deidara, take her to my office. I will be there in a moment." I could feel Deidara nod, then he lifted me up into his arms bridal style.

He looked down at me but I turned my face away. He sighed then started in the direction of leader-sama's office. When we got there instead of making me go in there alone, he opened the door and dropped me gently into a chair. He looked at me sadly, and then walked out of the office.

I sat there alone for a while until the door opened and leader-sama walked in with the blue-haired women behind him. She shut the door and stood next to leader-sama's chair. For a few moments, there was an awkward silence. , I bit my lip and asked, "Why I am here and why I can't leave?"

He looked at me then sighed, "You are Konan and I's daughter and you are in danger."

I felt anger build up. "Why did you never let me know the both of you were alive? I spent my whole life wondering if my parents didn't love me enough to keep me. And why now am I in danger, I mean I have been living in konoha my whole life and have never been in a life-threatening situation so why would I be in one now," I yelled.

I saw anger in his eyes as he stood up but the women next him recently identified as Konan placed a hand on his shoulder. He instantly calmed down.

Konan looked at me with sadness and said, "Since you have left Konoha, you are not under its protection so anyone who is the Akatsuki's enemy would be able to easily kill you. Also it was not safe to have you here as a child. You could have been killed by one of the members or an enemy could kidnap you and used you as bait for us and we could never put you in danger. Even though you were not in direct contact with us, we were still watching you from a distance."

I felt so many emotions come up. On one side, I was angry at them but at another side, I could understand why they would send me away. Even though they were criminals, they were still parents. And parents always want the best for their children. I took a deep breath, "I forgive you."

Leader-sama looked at me with relief and konan looked at me with love. Then Leader-sama said, "You may call me Pain. Konan and I will train you for 6 months then you will go back to konoha so that you will be able to enroll into ninja academy and graduate as a Konoha ninja. Then you will get as much experience as you can, and come back to us." I nodded at him.

"Konan stepped towards me, "I will take you to your room." I nodded and said goodbye to Pain and walked out of the room towards my room with Konan. I counted the doors so that I could find Pain's office easily without help. As we got to the twenty-second door, Konan stopped. I opened to door and stepped into the room.

I looked back and found Konan already gone. I walked to the bed and saw a note on top of a plate full of food.

Dear Rin,

I thought you would be hungry so I brought this tray to your room.

Hope you enjoy,

Deidara

I smiled at the thoughtfulness. I picked up an apple and bit into it. I almost moaned at how good it was. Until now, I didn't notice how hungry I was. I quickly gobbled up the rest of the food in a matter of minutes.

After I ate, I felt a bit tired so I went through my backpack and found a pair of pjs. I went through my bedtime procedures and then got in bed and turned off my lights. I smiled as I thought, "I am starting my ninja training tomorrow." Then I fell asleep without noticing someone coming into my room.

The person picked up the tray, smiled at the girl in the bed, and walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time, I swear. WalkerofDarkness improved this story. I am updating all the chapters.**

"Hey, un. Wake up," someone whispered into my ear while shaking me. I groaned and tried to roll over onto my stomach and fall back asleep. Key word, tried. The person started to shake me more forcefully. I opened my eyes to see Deidara's face right next to mine.

"Ahh," I screamed then fell of the bed, blankets and all. Deidara peered at me on top of the bed, then started to chuckle. I gave him a glare that would have made Itachi and Sasuke proud.

"Training with Pain starts in an hour so I suggest you get up," said Deidara as he walked out of my room. I sighed and got up and took a shower. After I got my clothes on I realized that I don't know where anything is or who anyone was.

I closed my door and wandered around. I saw a few doors with signs on them. I saw one with a weird symbol on it so me being stupid, I knocked on it. When the person opened to door, I saw it was a man with silver hair slicked back and his hands were all bloody.

I looked at his face and he had an evil grin on his face. He grabbed my arm and I quickly hit him in the nuts. "You *****!" he shouted in pain. I quickly ran away and saw a door with an Uchiha symbol on it.

When I was a small girl, I used to be best friends with Sasuke and I knew his brother well. Itachi would help me, I just knew it. Pounding on his door with crazed determination, I kept glancing over my shoulder to see if I was pursued. When the door creaked open I ran under his arm and then slammed the door closed.

Then I ran and dived under his bed. He looked at me confusedly but I just shushed him. I heard loud footsteps outside of the door and then a few minutes later, they were gone. I scrambled from beneath the bed and then sat in the chair next to it.

"Hey Tachi," I said. He stared at me a second then his eyes widened.

"Rin," he asked. I nodded at him and in a flash, he was hugging me. He pulled back after a few seconds and then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I am the daughter of Pain and Konan," I told him. He stared at me in shock then what I thought was worry but then his face when blank as if he was thinking.

"Hey, can you help me find the kitchen?" I asked him. He nodded and then walked out the door. I followed after him and then closed the door, in case someone wants to steal something. We walked down two hallways then turned right into a room that looked like a living room.

I looked around and saw the silver-haired man on the couch watching the television while swearing. When we came in he looked at us. I saw his face morph into an angry one. In a flash he was holding me up by my neck and choking me.

"You will pay *****." He snarled at me. I could feel my life draining away but at last second, his hand was ripped from my throat and I dropped to the ground as limp as a rag doll. I felt someone pick me up and I opened my eyes to see Deidara.

I sat up, "What happened?" I tried to stand up and Deidara helped me. "I'm hungry, so can we go to the kitchen."

He smiled, "Yeah, un." He walked me to the kitchen and then sat me down at the table. "Toast or cereal?"

"Toast," I answered. He got himself a bowl of cereal and then put my piece of toast in front of me. "Do you have any jam?" He got up and grabbed the strawberry jam. "My favorite," I thought.

We ate breakfast and then Deidara showed me to the training fields. There, we found Pain. He was throwing some kunai at a target. As we approached him, he stopped and grabbed all the kunai off the target. When he saw me he frowned but said nothing about the bruise but I could tell he was mad at whoever gave me it.

"Show me how good you can throw a kunai," he commanded. I grabbed three kunai from his hand and threw them. Two hit the center while the other one was in the next circle.

"Good. I want you to practice until everyone of the kunai you throw hit the center." Then he walked away. I sighed then got to work.

It was around 12 o'clock when he came back around. By then, I was sweating and panting but I finally did it. All three of them were in the middle of the target. Then we moved onto the shuriken. That took me till dinner time because I really never used those before.

When we went back inside I saw no one had cooked anything so I started to cook spaghetti. After it was finished, I didn't know how many people were in the Akatsuki so I just set out as many plates as there were chairs. I grabbed what I wanted and then sat down and started eating. Nobody came after I was done so I put my plate in the sink and walked back to my room.

I took another shower because I was all sweaty and then I slipped into bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.


End file.
